The present invention relates generally to roll-over protective structures for vehicles and more particularly to such structures which are easily manufactured, inexpensive and failure resistant.
Generally, previous protective structures have been made with upright supports requiring rigidity-adding longitudinal and lateral cross members topped by a canopy. Such structures are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,085 granted to D. H. Bucher, et al on Jan. 22 1974, and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,430 granted to J. H. Babbitt, Jr., et al on Oct. 15, 1974. In some cases since tubular closed sections members were used, previous structures required parts to protect against corner failures where the upright supports were fastened to the canopy such as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,134 granted to J. H. Babbitt, Jr., et al on Jan. 4, 1972.